I love you?
by Phesy
Summary: "Te odio. Detesto tu manera de ser, tu porte, tu elegancia al hablar y caminar, tu modo de actuar... Desprecio cualquier cosa de ti, Wesker" dijo Jill, haciendo énfasis cada una de sus palabras. Wesker esbozó una sonrisa de lado. "Yo también le odio, Valentine. Aunque creo que se contradice a sí misma diciendo eso... Sé que siente algo por mí". JillxWesker. Pre RE5
1. Prologo

PRÓLOGO

Todo fue tan rápido…Mis piernas me llevaron hasta mi final, mi trágico pero valeroso final. No podía dejar que Chris muriera, no así. Estrangulado, golpeado y agujereado por ese ser. Hace tiempo que dejó de ser humano, él mismo lo decía.

Nunca, pero nunca me llegué a imaginar hace unos años atrás que se podría convertir en lo que es actualmente. Tal vez, cuando estábamos en los S.T.A.R.S, tuviera algo de humanidad, al menos creía yo. A partir del incidente en la mansión, aprendí a no juzgar un libro por su portada. Siempre confié en ese hombre cuando estaba en el RPD, al verlo tan serio y reservado, hasta lo vi profesional. Nunca me atreví a preguntarle por las gafas, pero eso era algo natural de él. Siempre regañaba a los chicos por ser unos desinteresados en todo, mientras que a mí me decía (a solas) que era más madura y profesional que ellos.

Recuerdo una vez que Joseph (descanse en paz) le quitó las gafas negras mientras echaba una cabezadita. En cuanto vi cómo Joseph corría de él, los separé. Me di cuenta como agachaba la cabeza, para que no le viera los ojos, así que no insistí. Me quedé con las ganas de ver aquellos ojos que ocultaba bajo las gafas día tras día. Siempre le tuve un gran respeto, hasta reconozco que en la mansión cuando le perdí de vista me preocupé por él.

Pero ahora, ahora lo despreciaba con todo mí ser, no sólo por traicionarnos, sino por intentar matarnos en múltiples veces, destrozar miles de vidas, incluyendo entre ellas las de mis compañeros.

Ahora iba a arrebatarme lo que más apreciaba en este mundo: Chris, mi animalote, mi amigo fiel. No pensaba permitirlo, así que no me lo pensé dos veces: justo antes de que Wesker le empezase a presionar, me abalancé sobre él, salvando a Chris del abismo por el que actualmente estaba cayendo yo.

Estaba agarrada a Wesker. Noté bajo el traje sus definidos músculos, aunque eso ya no importaba. No creía que saliera viva de esa. Esta vez, no. Lo más probable es que me rompiera la columna y/o el cráneo al impactar con el suelo, o que chocase contra las rocas y que me despedazasen, como una muñeca rota. En eso me iba a convertir: en trozos de tela y carne, aunque debería dejar de pensar en cosas como esas.

¿Qué sería de Chris, de Barry, de Rebecca, de Claire o la BSAA? ¿Buscarían mi cuerpo, o, me dejarían allí tirada? No, no creo. Chris me buscaría hasta quedarse sin aliento.

De repente impactó en mi cara un fuerte olor a barro y agua de mar, eso quería decir que quedaba poco para mi trágico fin. No tenía miedo, ya que ya había experimentado estas sensaciones antes: era como un Deja Vi.

Creí que a Wesker le había dado un paro cardíaco, tal vez por la edad o la tensión. Pero no, su corazón dejó de latir hace ya tiempo. Tanto virus le había reducido el ritmo cardíaco, o tal vez es que no tuviera de verdad ni corazón ni alma. Quién sabe. ¿En qué pensaría él en ese momento? No estaba dispuesta a preguntárselo.

Estaba a punto de entrar en aquel túnel sombrío por el que Wesker pasó múltiples veces, pero no vi ninguna luz. Tal vez fuera un simple mito o yo no estaba muerta aún.

¿Cuánto duraría este agonizante momento? No tardé mucho en descubrirlo. Impactamos contra un montón de rocas, cuyas picudas esquinas me clavé en casi todo el cuerpo. Durante ese minuto, no sentí nada de mi ser. Un poco después, empecé a retorcerme del dolor.

Justo antes de cerrar los ojos, vi una sombra que se acercaba a mi, cómo un espíritu, silencioso y rápido. Sólo me dio tiempo a pronunciar una sola palabra:

-Wes…ker….


	2. First Try

**Capítulo 1: El primer intento**

**Me desperté, aunque no sabía dónde. Al parecer, o había muerto y era cierto que había vida después de la muerte o no lo estaba. Preferí pensar en la segunda opción, que me era menos tétrica y reconfortante, pero, si estaba viva, ¿cómo había conseguido llegar a dónde estuviese? ¿Cómo tuve tanta voluntad, si estaba moribunda?**

**De repente, oí unos sonidos mecánicos y cercanos. Intenté moverme, pero no había tanto espacio como para ello. Estaba lleno de agua, hasta arriba, así que empecé a notar un poco de claustrofobia, así que seguramente respiraba por medio de algún sistema por tubos o por mascarilla de oxígeno.**

**Otra vez ese sonido molesto y chirriante. ¿De qué procedería?**

**Empecé a notar un ligero mareo, junto con una presión insoportable. Al parecer, me estaba moviendo. Se desactivó el sistema que me mantenía con vida, así que me quedé sin aire alguno.**

**¿Qué ocurrirá a continuación?, me preguntaba continuamente mientras intentaba respirar. Noté un olor raro en el agua, como a antibiótico. A saber dónde estaría metida.**

**El contenedor donde estaba encerrada empezó a inclinarse, mientras descendía velozmente.**

**Comenzó a vaciarse poco a poco, así que pude coger algo de aire. Antes de lo que yo esperaba, éste se abrió echando el agua y a mí fuera con brusquedad.**

**Empecé a toser y a coger grandes bocanadas de aire, intentando recuperarme de la caída. Cuando miré hacia arriba, vi ese traje negro que yo conozco y desprecio tanto.**

**Retrocedí, intenté hablar pero no me salía ni un solo sonido. Él se acercó a mí, con su sonrisa malévola (aunque más bien no fue una sonrisa de verdad, sino una sonrisa de lado) diciéndome mientras me tomaba el rostro:**

**-Vaya, así que no puedes hablar. Qué pena... ¿no crees?**

**Intenté zafarme de él, pero tenía una fuerza sobrehumana. Le hubiera escupido si no fuera porque estaba totalmente seca. Le di un rodillazo en la entrepierna, para conseguir soltarme.**

**Se quedó un poco parado, no esperaría que tuviera fuerzas para darle un golpe así, pero se quedó ahí, tan campante, como si nada.**

**-Qué decepción. Sabes, me esperaba algo mejor.**

**Traté de levantarme, pero no podía conmigo misma. Me sentía **

**como...pesada. Cansada, para ser exactos.**

**Aproveché para examinar el entorno en busca de rutas de escape, pero vi que la más cercana era a más de cien metros de altura. Estábamos en una especie de plataforma giratoria, rodeada de cúpulas como en la que yo había estado. ¡Cuánta gente habrá allí!, me dije.**

**Me di cuenta que también había un panel de control en el centro de la plataforma, y vi cómo Wesker se dirigía hacia ella para accionar una palanca que iniciaría el ascenso de ésta.**

**-¿Qué, es que no sientes las piernas?-dijo él mofándose de mi pesadez.**

**La plataforma comenzó a subir, haciendo ese ruido chirriante y molesto de antes. Volví a intentar levantarme, ésta vez apoyándome en el panel.**

**Conseguí incorporarme, pero me vino otra vez esa presión junto con el mareo que sentí anteriormente cuando estaba aprisionada, que hizo que me cayera de rodillas del dolor, mientras me ponía las manos en la cabeza intentando desprenderme de él.**

**Me fijé en cómo él fruncía el ceño, y pasaba de mí, como si no estuviera presenciando aquello.**

**Lo único que conseguí ver antes de desmayarme, fue una mujer alta, de pelo negro recogido en un moño y un vestido dorado. ¿Quién sería?**

**Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, estaba en una sala metálica, con múltiples hombres vestidos con una bata blanca y tenían aspecto de estar muy nerviosos.**

**Conseguí incorporarme un poco, para intentar ver mejor aquello. Había varias camillas de metal con una sábana blanca por encima, cuyos ambos lados tenían unas correas para los brazos. A saber que atrocidades cometían allí, aunque lo único que sé es que si Wesker los lidera, torturaran gente que anteriormente había trabajado con ellos o tal vez habían mantenido retenidos durante algún tiempo.**

**¿Qué me estarían haciendo? Dios sabe qué. Lo más probable es que me hayan hecho un par de análisis de sangre, me hayan hecho un reconocimiento médico y...**

**¿Qué es ese ruido? Sonaban como gemidos y gritos. Iré a investigar, aunque no sé si las piernas me responderán.**

**Sí, ahora me responden mejor que antes.**

**Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿quién sería la mujer del moño negro?**

**Otra vez esos sonidos terroríficos. Me dirigí a la puerta, sigilosamente. Aproveché para mirarme en un espejo. ¿Pero qué puñetas...? ¿¡Soy rubia!¿¡Cómo ha ocurrido esto! ¿Habrá sido capaz de echarme un tinte rubio ese malnacido?**

**Ahora después me encargaré de pensar en lo ocurrido, pero por ahora debo conseguir averiguar de dónde provienen esos sonidos, tal vez arrojen luz sobre dónde estoy, cómo he llegado aquí y cómo debo salir.**

**Me dirigí hacia un largo pasillo que al final tenía una puerta metálica, me apresuré por si acaso alguien veía que no estaba donde debía estar. Abrí la puerta con cautela, cerrándola tras pasar.**

**Había varias jaulas con animales de tamaño desmesurado, seguramente experimentales. Vi un poco de luz por un rincón, pero no era luz natural.**

**Me asomé cuidadosamente, ya que no tenía ni idea de lo que allí habría. Era una pared cubierta por cristales, manchados en sangre. Me acerqué un poco más para ver que había allí dentro, descubriendo un montón de Lickers comiéndose varias personas.**

**Pero no eran Lickers normales, como los que vi en Raccon City, estos eran más grandes y fuertes, con una lengua más larga y unas garras más mortíferas.**

**Preferí no avanzar más, temiendo que se percatasen de mi presencia, aunque recordé que estas armas biológicas tenían unos sentidos de vista casi inexistente, pero con la ventaja de tener un sistema auditivo bastante desarrollado. Eso era un punto a su favor, pero si era sigilosa y no hacía movimientos bruscos llevaría yo más ventaja.**

**Caminé de puntillas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, buscando rutas de escape, pero por desgracia no había ninguna fácil y sigilosa a la vista. Lo único que vi fue una puerta abollada, bastante bien cerrada, que al instante deduje cómo de difícil sería atravesarla sin hacer ruidos muy fuertes.**

**Tenía en ese momento dos opciones, las cuales no salía muy favorecida:**

**Primero, abrir la puerta a porrazo limpio y salir echando leches de allí. La ventaja: podía huir de allí. El inconveniente: los Lickers lo oirían y vendrían por montones hacia mí. Lo más probable es que muriera.**

**Segundo, darme media vuelta y dejar lo de escaparse para otro día. Permitir que experimentasen en mí y que fuese una cobaya humana. Ventaja: tal vez no acabara muerta. Inconveniente: pérdida de libertad y enfrentamiento contra Wesker, con muerte probable.**

**La verdad, no me agradaban ninguna de las dos, pero debía escoger.**

**Cerré los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Cogí carrerilla y me abalancé sobre la puerta. Los Lickers se giraron, sobresaltados, pero listos para atacarme. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una completa locura, pero prefería ser atacada por esos bichos antes que ser humillada, pisoteada y asesinada por Wesker.**

**Como era natural, ellos vinieron a por mí en cuestión de segundos. Para mi desgracia, me volvió esa pesadez de piernas junto con ese dolor de cabeza tan insoportable.**

**Caí al suelo desplomada, viendo como empezaban a acercarse a mí esos extraños bichos.**

**Pero, me percaté de la presencia de alguien más, otra persona. Era esa mujer con el vestido dorado, esta vez acompañada por Wesker. Caminaron lentamente hacia mí, observando con detenimiento mi dolor y angustia que sufría en ese mismo momento. Ella sacó un extraño silbato que hizo que los Lickers se marchasen.**

**Todavía no me terminaba de creer que un simple silbato pudiera hacer eso…Aunque esto me recuerda a aquel silbato para perros que tenía que hallar en el despacho de George Trevor para conseguir el collar con la llave falsa. Aún tengo malos sueños respecto a ese fatídico día.**

**Como para no tenerlos…**

**Las dos figuras se acercaron a mí y llamaron a alguien. Al instante vinieron unos médicos con una camilla, me cogieron por brazos y piernas y me tumbaron en ella. Me pusieron unas correas en ambas extremidades, seguramente para mantenerme inmovilizada y que no intentase escapar.**

**Empezaron a empujar la camilla, pasando delante de Wesker y una mujer.**

**-Es increíble que haya podido avanzar tanto.-Le comentó ella.-Lo más normal es que después de estar tanto tiempo en estado criogénico tarden por lo menos unas semanas en volver a tener movilidad.**

**-Excella, todavía no comprendes lo especial que es.-Le contestó Wesker.**

**Ella frunció el ceño y avanzó unos pasos hasta quedarse al lado mío y comenzó a hablar de nuevo:**

**-Pues a primera vista es bastante corrientucha…**

**Me miró con odio, estaba claro que no le caía muy bien…Pero eso a mi me daba igual, ahora lo importante era recuperarme para después seguir investigando. No descansaré hasta salir de aquí y volver con Chris.**

**Mencionando a Chris, ¿cómo estará? Espero que bien…**

**Bueno, aquí el primer capítulo, que espero que os haya gustado. Gracias por los reviews, ¡y espero que dejéis más comentarios!**


	3. Scape from Here

Antes de nada PERDÓN!. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar éste capítulo...

Disclaimer: No em pertenecen ni Resident Evil, ni Wesker ni Jill, si no a Capcom.

Disfruten del capítulo

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: ¿Qué es el P30 y el Proyecto Uroboros?<p>

(JILL POV)

Desde ayer no paro de pensar en lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué me dejan vivir? ¿Qué me está pasando? Me desmayo con mucha frecuencia y me dan unos dolores de cabeza inexplicables. Querría saber algo de medicina para poder darme un diagnóstico a mi misma. Mis fuerzas son nulas y me mareo mucho. ¿Me habrán administrado algo? Sólo espero que pronto vuelva a ser la de antes, aunque es difícil con estas pintas… Parezco un clon de Wesker.

Ojala me dejaran levantarme, darme un paseo o tomar un poco el aire fresco. Me voy a asfixiar con todo cerrado. Ventanas, puertas, rendijas…No quieren abrir nada. Ni poner el aire. Pero no creo que Wesker me diera ese gusto. No espero que me deje hacer lo que quiera, si es que no me mata antes, así que debo acostumbrarme a este encierro. Creo que me están haciendo algo raro, todos los días vienen unos hombres y me toman varias muestras de sangre y me toman la temperatura. A saber lo que está planeando ése déspota…. Ironías de la vida…yo que no quiero parecerme a él…

Excella suele venir por aquí a supervisar el trabajo de los científicos. Me mira con cara de asco y se marcha. No le caigo bien, eso está claro. Me gustaría saber algo más sobre ella, pero no puedo hacer nada.

Espero que pronto pueda tener alguna respuesta a mis preguntas, aunque lo dudo, pero sigo con esa esperanza.

Ahora que me pongo a pensarlo: ¿Chris me estará buscando? ¿Me habrán dado por muerta? Me dolería más que Chris se olvidara de mí que Wesker experimentara de alguna manera conmigo. Mi animalote… Es cierto que siempre nos hemos dirigido el uno al otro como "compañero" y con un trato de gran amistad, pero, una parte dentro de mí tiene otro tipo de sentimientos hacia él. Tanto tiempo juntos, tantas cosas que nos han pasado y a las que hemos sobrevivido gracias a la ayuda la una del otro. ¿Pensaría él lo mismo?

* * *

><p>Wesker estaba trabajando en uno de los laboratorios subterráneos perfeccionando el Uroboros. Pidió expresamente que le dieran el rincón más apartado y secreto posible. Odiaba tener a Excella pegada a sus talones todo el tiempo y oír esa voz suya tan irritante le provocaba escalofríos. Él fingía tener cierto interés en ella, pero en realidad era una burda farsa para que ella le permitiera tener acceso a un buen laboratorio, una buena investigación y para poder terminar su proyecto.<p>

Una parte de su plan ya estaba cumplida: arrebatarle a Chris Redfield una de las dos cosas que más amaba en su triste y patética vida de humano. Una de ellas era Claire, su insoportable hermana, y la otra era Jill Valentine, su compañera eterna. La tenía totalmente en sus manos, era un títere de cuya vida se había apoderado. La sensación de tener todo bajo control era un deleite para él, pero lo único que le haría sonreír feliz de verdad sería ante la visión de la muerte de su archienemigo Chris. Una muerte lenta y violenta, eso sería ideal.

¿Pero y ver cómo él sufre ante la visión de Claire y Jill muriendo, poco a poco? Tal vez envenenarlas, o dejar que se desangren ante él. La rabia y la ira, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo le consumiría y empezaría a rogar por su vida y la de ellas. Si alguien supiera en lo que él pensaba, diría que era un sádico y un retorcido. Pero a él no le importaba la opinión que tuvieran hacia él.

Sonrío con malicia, se miró en uno de los espejos que había en las paredes del silencioso y tétrico laboratorio y se dijo: "Desde luego, tengo el aspecto de un Dios. Spencer, gracias por desvelarme tus planes. Es una pena que no puedas llevarlos acabo… De todas maneras, tú no servirías para ser Dios."

El haber arrancado la vida de ese asqueroso ser le provocaba una extraña sensación. Pero haber descubierto que era un simple experimento, un producto más de Umbrella… Uno de los únicos que sobrevivió, de trece niños. ¿Pero por qué no se acordaba de esa parte de su vida? Al saber el nombre de los trece niños, el oír el duodécimo le hizo recordar algo. Alex, Alex Wesker. Su nombre le era tan familiar pero a la vez tan desconocido… Era el único que le sonaba de esa lista.

¿Debería alegrarse por ser especial, o sentirse utilizado? Su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de pensamientos e ideas, y en este momento no debería hacerse lío alguno o su proyecto se iría al garete. El Uroboros requería una concentración máxima. Todavía era muy inestable, y la mayoría de los sujetos en los que se había experimentado se habían transformado en masas negras, goteantes y asquerosas.

Pero con los avances que estaba haciendo gracias al descubrimiento en la sangre de Jill, pronto sería más seguro.

Al parecer, ella se infectó en la destrucción de Raccon City, se inyectó un antivirus y creyó que ya se había eliminado por completo, pero lo único que hizo es dejarlo en modo "suspendido", como un ordenador. Soltó una extraña risa, y continuó mirando el microscopio.

Cuando le rescató y le trajo aquí, le dejó en estado criogénico. Entonces fue cuando el virus se volvió a activar, haciendo que se curara, para después volver a desaparecer. Desarrolló unos anticuerpos magníficos, que le ayudarían a terminar con el Uroboros.

-Debo darte las gracias, Jill. Al final no eres un simple peón del tablero-dijo sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

><p>-No quiero-le aclaró Excella con cierto enfado.<p>

-Por la madre de…. Vamos, sólo es un pequeño favor. Abre una ventana, sólo eso-le rogó Jill intentando parecer amable.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a hacerte caso?

-No, pero intentarlo no me cuesta nada.

Excella soltó un bufido desesperado y comenzó a moverse para salir de allí, pero Jill logró agarrar una de sus muñecas.

-¡Suelta!

-Si me dices qué me pasa y abres una de las ventanas, te diré como hacer que Wesker caiga rendido a tus pies.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué piensas que yo quiero que…?

-Porque he visto cómo le miras, y se nota que-

Excella se soltó y abrió una de las ventanas, cogió una silla y se sentó a su lado. Al parecer era fácil de engañar.

-Bien, vayamos por partes: primero, tú me cuentas si me ocurre algo, y después, yo te responderé a lo que tú quieras-le dijo Jill sin dejar de mirarla.

-Vale. Un momento, ¿cómo sabes tú lo que a él le gusta?-le replicó Excella cruzándose de brazos.

-Fue mi capitán durante tres años. Por Dios, le conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo suficiente como para saber ese tipo de cosas sobre él… Bueno, di.

-Al parecer, tienes algo especial en ti…

-Esperaba algo más. Vamos, seguro que sabes algo más…

-Ahora tú me tienes que decir lo que yo quiero saber.

Jill lanzó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué le gusta a Albert en una mujer?-le insistió Excella.

-Odia que le llamen por su nombre, le gustan rubias y espabiladas. Pero una cosa que te aconsejo que no hagas es que te pongas pesada con él. Y menos que intentes hacerte la lista.

-¿Y cómo sabes tanto? ¿Es que salisteis o algo por el estilo?-le preguntó la morena acusatoriamente.

-¡NO! Por Dios, no. Nos llevamos como el perro y el gato. Tranquila, es todo tuyo-le tranquilizó Jill entre risas. ¿Ella y Wesker? Eso habría que verlo. No, mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Le recorrió un escalofrío de sólo pensar en Wesker acariciándola o incluso besándola. Quería vomitar.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, entró por la puerta con unos papeles en la mano izquierda y una caja en la otra. Tenía puesta una bata de laboratorio y enseguida notó que las dos mujeres se traían algo entre manos.

-Excella, ¿cómo es eso que estás por aquí?-preguntó soltando el paquete en una de las mesas.

-Oh, pues es que…-la morena tartamudeó, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-Tenía calor y me aburría… Y entonces pasó por aquí ella-dijo Jill por ella, intentando echarle un cable.

-Ah… Excella, ¿por qué no vas a ver si están ya listas las instalaciones de entrenamiento?-preguntó en un intento de echarla de la habitación.

Excella salió cabizbaja de allí, y estando en la puerta, se despidió de Jill con un gesto de mano. Wesker se acercó a Jill y le tomó las medidas del perímetro cráneo-encefálico y de la caja torácica. Jill miró como sus enguantadas manos se movían con agilidad y rapidez, apuntando cada cosa que descubría. Tenía que reconocer que era un científico brillante. Susurró algunos términos desconocidos muy técnicos. Ahora se arrepentía de haberse saltado los cursos de biología en el instituto. A saber a qué se refería, una enfermedad, un virus… Podía ser cualquier cosa.

-Bien, al parecer el dispositivo es de las medidas adecuadas-paró un instante, puso las manos en ambos lados de la camilla y continuó con su análisis:-y pronto se podrá usar. Aunque si te portas bien no será necesario que sea utilizado.

-¿De qué dispositivo hablas?- preguntó Jill mirando sus ojos carmesí. Eran los ojos del mismísimo demonio.

-Oh, no te asustes. Como ya he dicho, si eres obediente no tendrás motivo alguno de saber qué es.

-No te prometo nada Wesker. Sabes que no dejaré de luchar por salir de aquí.

-Lo sé, querida. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que jamás dejarías que yo te hiciera prisionera. Lucharías por volver a reunirte con tu patético círculo de amistades.

-Tú eres patético.

-Sabes qué, me acabas de devolver un recuerdo de cuando morí por primera vez. Si bien recuerdo, al pasar por mi lado, dijiste, "qué muerte tan patética y triste…"

-Sí… ¿Pero a qué viene eso?

-¿Te apenaste cuando el Tyrant me asesinó?-le preguntó con curiosidad.

-…-Jill evitó su mirada y se hizo la sorda.

Wesker no insistió más, así que se giro de nuevo y miró el contenido de la caja.

-No-le respondió evitando su mirada. Estaba nerviosa y sólo quería que él se marchase de una vez por todas.

Que saliera de sus vidas, dejara a todo el mundo en paz y no provocara más dolor. Que regresara al infierno del que había venido ese demonio. Era Lucifer en persona. Jill se puso a pensar en el bien que haría a todo el universo si él dejara de existir, un nuevo amanecer sería, sin tener que preocuparse por él.

Pero entonces Jill se dio cuenta que tal vez, sólo tal vez, si él se marchara, habría personas que llorarían en su tumba, que le dejarían flores todas las semanas y le echarían de menos. ¿Quién sería capaz de añorar a Wesker, apartando a Excella? Dudó unos instantes que eso ocurriera.

-¿En qué piensas?-le preguntó sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Oh. Sigues aquí…-Jill suspiró con cansancio e intentó decirle algo convincente:-Pensaba en que al parecer tienes una admiradora.

-¿Te refieres a Excella?

-Sí. La tienes a tus pies, pero creo que a ti no te interesa mucho. ¿No?

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Intuición femenina. ¿Para qué me necesitas, Wesker?-dijo en un intento de cambiar de tema.

-Más adelante lo sabrás. Ahora descansa-le respondió saliendo del laboratorio.

¿Cómo quiere que descanse? Se preguntó Jill. Era una tortura el no poder moverse un poco, darse un paseo o estirar aunque sea un rato. Y más con el ambiente tan cargado que había.

Luchó por librarse de las correas que le sujetaban, intentando aunque sea aflojarlas un poco. Maldijo en voz baja a Wesker, consiguiendo romper una de ellas. Su mano derecha ya estaba libre, algo era algo. Se desabrochó las otras tres y se bajó de la camilla, tocando el frío suelo metálico. Era bueno volver a sentir algo sobre lo que poder caminar. Avanzó un par de pasos, intentando no hacer ruido.

Entonces se percató de que Wesker se había de dejado allí los documentos que había estado revisando. Los cogió y los leyó con atención:

"Proyecto-Uroboros

_El nuevo proyecto está en marcha. Pronto será el día Génesis, gracias a la ayuda de Jill Valentine. Sus anticuerpos han permitido el desarrollo del virus Uroboros, aunque en contra de su voluntad. Por ahora no opone mucha resistencia, pero aún así le inocularemos el P30._

_P30 es, más bien era, un fármaco que se inyectaba al sujeto, haciendo que realice todo lo que le manden y que debía suministrarse cada tres horas. Debido a su poca duración provocando la necesidad de suministrarlo con mucha regularidad, hemos diseñado un dispositivo que se lo inocula continuamente._

_Respecto al Uroboros, todavía estamos intentando que se haga más estable. Hemos intentado que se adapte a todo ADN, pero es imposible. Se necesitarían unas enzimas de las que carecemos, pero seguimos intentándolo, sin éxito por desgracia. Creemos que con lo que hemos extraído de la señorita Valentine, podríamos crear algo parecido a esas encimas._

_Seguiremos intentándolo._

_**Albert Wesker**_"

A Jill se le escaparon un par de lágrimas. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser el estar contribuyendo a semejante Proyecto. Un nuevo Génesis… _Y Wesker será el… ¿Dios?_, dedujo Jill en su mente. No terminaba de creérselo, pero sabía que debía ser cierto. Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Qué iba a hacer Wesker con ella cuando no la necesitara? ¿La mataría, o seguiría jugando con ella como si de un conejillo de indias se tratase? No lo sabía, pero ahora lo importante era buscar una forma de salir de allí. Saber cómo era el lugar, y qué posibilidades tenía de salir con vida.

Jill se sobresaltó al oír unas pisadas resonando por toda la estancia de metal. Tragó saliva y buscó cobertura detrás de uno de los estantes llenos de medicamentos y productos químicos. Se tapó la boca y se mantuvo alerta, aunque dejó de escuchar cualquier tipo de sonido.

¿Eso era bueno o malo? Si le volvía a suceder lo que le ocurrió cuando iba a escapar por primera vez, sus oportunidades serían mínimas.

Tras unos segundos, descubrió que un hombre le miraba, con aparente diversión, apoyado en la estantería justo ante ella.

Tendría no más de cuarenta, con ojeras y una barba de varios días. Tenía cara de sádico pervertido, y eso a Jill no le hizo gracia alguna.

-Vaya, mira que paquetito tenemos aquí-dijo el hombre con una voz chillona.

Jill entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada furtiva.

-¿No se supone que deberías estar en ESA camilla?-le replicó señalando hacia su antes lugar de reposo. Él, de repente, lanzó una risa casi histérica.

Jill se asustó durante unos instantes, y entonces se dio cuenta del desequilibrio mental del individuo.

-Al Jefe Wesker no le gustará eesto…-le dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Wesker no tiene por qué enterarse de esto. ¿No cree, señor…?

-Ricardo Irving, pero tú llámame Irving-le respondió él con una sonrisa realmente asquerosa.

Jill hizo el amago de vomitar. No solía ser una persona muy meticulosa con lo del aspecto físico se refiere, pero esto era por desgracia una excepción. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su dentadura rozaba entre el amarillo y el negro, cuyo aliento mataría hasta a un mismísimo zombi.

-Puagh, ¿es que no sabes lo que es el dentista?-susurró ella.

-¿Qué dices, preciosa?-preguntó él acercándose peligrosamente.

-Digo que eres realmente asqueroso, Irving-le reveló ella sin poder evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Irving cambió la expresión de su rostro, e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se adelantó un paso más, haciendo que Jill instintivamente le propinara una patada en la entrepierna a Ricardo.

Salió corriendo de allí, riendo por primera vez desde hace tiempo. Le había traído un recuerdo de los STARS…

_Era invierno, hacía frío y estaba nevando. Jill miraba curiosa la nevada desde detrás de la ventana de la oficina del equipo Alpha. Eran aún las ocho y seguía allí, de papeleo, por culpa de Irons._

_El Capitán Wesker también se había quedado, aunque había preferido retirarse a su oficina._

_Cuando Jill terminó de rellenar papeles, entró a la oficina de su Capitán y los soltó en su mesa. Wesker levantó la vista y le indicó que ya se podía marchar. Antes de salir por la puerta, le dijo:_

_-Feliz Navidad, Albert._

_Cerró la puerta y salió de allí a paso apresurado. Jamás había llamado al Capitán por su nombre real, pero por fin lo había hecho. Últimamente le sacaba de todo apuro y, por extraño que pareciese en él, le defendía cuando se peleaba con alguno de los miembros del equipo, sobre todo ante Chris Redfield._

_Wesker se había quedado como una estatua en su silla, totalmente confundido y extrañado. Nadie, pero nadie jamás a parte de William Birkin le había llamado por ese nombre. Nadie había tenido el valor para hacerlo, y de repente, Valentine va y lo hace. No comprendía el por qué, pero le había gustado oír ese nombre en labios de ella. No sonaba tan bien como cuando lo hacía Birkin, preguntándole por probetas y cepas. Sonrió de lado y se levantó de su silla, se asomó a la ventana y le dijo a Jill, que estaba en el aparcamiento:_

_-Feliz Navidad, Jill._

_Ella sonrió y se metió en el coche, incrédula por lo que acababa de oír. Era la primera vez que se llamaban mutuamente por su nombre de pila._

_A Wesker, que todavía estaba asomado a la ventana, se le cayeron las gafas de sol de repente. Jill observó con detenimiento a las gafas caer, y miró hacia arriba._

_Se echó a reír, al ver como Wesker se escondía corriendo tras la ventana diciendo: "Maldigo mi mierda de suerte…"._

Daría cualquier cosa por retroceder en el tiempo, arreglar los errores y evitar que sucediera lo ya ocurrido. El accidente de Raccon City, el de la mansión, el del Queen Zenobia… Y quizá, sólo quizá, si detenía a Wesker antes de que tomara el camino que escogió, ahora podría ser alguien importante, y bueno, humano y famoso por desmantelar a Umbrella. Sí, sería juzgado por también haber estado conspirando con ellos: pero Jill habría puesto su mano en el fuego por él.

Pero ahora no daría ni un solo dedo por salvarlo. Ni uno.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que, no se fijó que estaba a punto de chocarse.

Impactó contra el torso de un hombre. Cayó al suelo en uve doble, y miro hacia arriba para ver qué, o más bien quién le obstaculizaba el paso.

Ahogó un grito, al ver que el obstáculo era Wesker. Estaba cruzado de brazos, y sus ojos tenían un color rojo intenso. La sangre le hervía, de solo ver como otra vez se intentaba escapar Valentine.

Tronó el cuello, y de repente, se puso en cuclillas y sacó una ancha y atemorizante sonrisa. Carraspeó un poco, y miró a Jill directamente a los ojos. Eso le incomodó aún más a ella, que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

Wesker se quitó las gafas y agarró a Jill del cuello, elevándola del suelo unos centímetros. Hizo mayor presión, causando que a Jill se le empezara a terminar el oxígeno.

-¿Acaso no me oíste antes, Valentine?-le preguntó Wesker acercándose a su oreja. Prosiguió:-Te lo dejé muy claro, y creo que no es tan difícil quedarte tumbada, pero veo que te va lo movidito.

Jill intentó respirar, pero le fue imposible. Luchó por librarse de su agarre, arañándole las manos y pataleando en el aire. Se sentía patética, tan indefensa y débil ante él.

-Púdrete en el infierno…-logro soltar Jill al borde de la asfixia. Escupió a la cara de Wesker, y eso le llevó a su perdición.

El rubio le lanzó con gran fuerza contra una de las estanterías de metal, provocando que esta se cayera junto con los documentos que contenía. Jill gimió dolorida, e intentó coger algo de aire.

Wesker aprovechó y la jaló del brazo, arrastrándola por pasillos y más pasillos blancos como la nieve, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre por el suelo. Jill se había hecho un corte en el muslo, no sabía cómo, pero se lo había hecho.

Llegaron hasta una especie de habitación-celda, de colores grises y blancos. Tenía una cama en la esquina, una mesita al lado, una puerta que daba acceso a un cuarto de baño y una cómoda.

Wesker la voleó sobre la cama, haciendo que ella casi diera una voltereta.

-Y ahora, te vas a quedar AQUÍ. Te advertí que si intentabas volver a escaparte, iba a tener que tomar medidas. Y he de suponer que has leído el reporte que hice, así que seguro que ya sabes mis planes.-Hizo una pausa y se repeinó con una mano el pelo.

Jill le miró unos instantes, y después dirigió su mirada al suelo. Evitó mirar a los ojos de Wesker.

Albert salió, dando un portazo con la puerta blindada. Se pudo oír el sonido de la cerradura, varios "clic" y después un absoluto silencio.

Enterró la cara en la almohada, y desconsolada y dolorida se echó a llorar.

* * *

><p>Lo siento otra vez! Sé que soy irresponsable, olvidadiza... Pero lo importante es que la he actualizado, ¿no?<p>

También queiro dar gracias por todos los reviews y los ánimos que me han brindado los lectores, que siempre em motivan a seguir escribiendo.


	4. Wesker's Toy

_Tal vez las cosas no suceden por una razón. Quizás solo estamos buscando la manera de darle sentido al caos que nos rodea._

_Tal vez estamos dando significado a lo que no tiene sentido._

_Tal vez estamos tan aferrados a la esperanza que nos olvidamos de la realidad. ¿Y si nos equivocamos y nada está destinado a nada? Buscamos desesperadamente consuelo en que las cosas saldrán bien al final, sin importar lo que pase._

_¿Y si nos hemos engañado a nosotros mismos en la creencia de que todo va a estar bien al final sólo para no tener que enfrentarnos a la realidad de que tal vez no lo hará?_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 <strong>_El nuevo juguete de Wesker_

Jill estaba tumbada sobre la cama de la moderna pero escalofriante celda. Miró al techo, distraída. Un camisón blanco que le llega hasta las rodillas y de manga corta es lo único que le cubre, esta vez limpio y con olor a suavizante. Lo encontró hace no mucho en la cómoda de detrás de la cama. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de dolor permanente en el rostro: la herida del muslo se le había infectado, y dolía a rabiar. Logró cortar la hemorragia colocando una toalla sobre la herida, pero no encontró nada para sanarla debidamente. Y mucho menos iba a rebajarse a Wesker y pedirle ayuda. Eso sí que no lo haría nunca. Prefería pudrirse en aquella celda antes que rogarle ayuda a aquél psicópata.

Por otra parte, también siente una punzante angustia en el estómago. Supone que es hambre: lleva sin comer bastante tiempo. Pero es una angustia distinta a cuando está hambrienta…

Odia a Wesker. Le odia, por ser el monstruo que es. Por causarle tanto daño…

Jill se incorporó con cuidado y se sentó sobre el borde de la cama. Gimió de dolor y colocó la mano sobre su muslo, sin tener muy claro qué hacer para aplacarlo.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Entró Excella Gionne, con su vestimenta tan _"sencilla"_ como siempre. Tenía las manos entrelazadas y firmes, y en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sta. Valentine. Veo que no tiene sueño.

Jill frunció el entrecejo. No sabía qué día es y menos la hora.

-Son las doce de la noche-le dijo Excella, adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Dudo que alguien pueda conciliar el sueño en un lugar como éste-replicó Jill.

-Créeme, esta celda es mucho más cómoda y acogedora que la que teníamos pensado asignarte en un principio.

Gionne le miró con desprecio disimulado.

-Agradece que Albert insistiera en instalarte aquí. Ahora podrías estar en una celda de contención bajo tierra junto con algún que otro B.O.W.-insistió Excella, elevando la barbilla desafiante.

-Sí, ya. Tengo mucho que agradecerle-farfulló Valentine, con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz.

Excella dirigió su mirada hasta la pierna de ella. Vio los cercos de sangre seca en la cara interior del muslo derecho.

-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-le preguntó, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-No me acuerdo.

-¿No te acuerdas o no quieres contármelo?

-Un poco de ambas, quizá.

Excella resopló y rodó los ojos. Sacó un móvil de alta tecnología táctil y llamó a alguien. Tras un par de frases cortas en voz baja y palabras como "Ajá. Sí. De acuerdo", colgó y guardó el móvil en su pequeño bolso de fiesta dorado.

_¿Acaso cree que esto es una pasarela para su lucimiento?_, se preguntó Jill en su mente.

A los dos minutos, silenciosos e incómodos, aparecieron dos hombres con batas blancas y de avanzada edad en la habitación. El de cabello castaño y corte militar sacó una jeringa del interior de la bata, y le dio varios golpecitos con los dedos para que saliera el aire de dentro de la jeringa. Después, se acercó a Jill y le insertó la aguja en el brazo, con rostro impasible. A Jill se le nubló la vista y comenzó a sentirse mareada. Sus párpados se cerraban, y sentía que su cuerpo entero se dormía. La alzaron en volandas entre ambos científicos y la llevaron hasta una camilla. Después perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

><p>Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a Excella. Un enorme ataque de celos le estaba invadiendo con tan sólo ver el panorama de delante de ella.<p>

Albert estaba cosiéndole la herida a Valentine, tras haberla curado y desinfectado. Parecía hacerlo con esmero y delicadeza. Una sonrisa permanente de lado enmarca su normalmente serio rostro. Sus manos se desplazaban con rapidez y cuidado de la mesa de laboratorio al muslo de Jill. Pero hay un gesto, que la irrita y logra convencerle de que se debe marchar de allí antes de clavarle la aguja a Jill.

Wesker acaricia el muslo de ella, de manera disimulada para cualquier persona que no estuviera tan obsesionada como Excella. Jill gimió por el contacto cálido pero incómodo y doloroso de Wesker sobre la cicatriz.

Jill abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando con dificultad y tratando de recostarse. Se sonrojó violentamente al ver que está prácticamente abierta de piernas ante Wesker, que esbozó una sonrisa de lado. Jill quería incorporarse y asestarle una bofetada, pero su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de realizar algún esfuerzo físico. Ahora que Jill se ponía a pensarlo, no era la primera vez que le tenía tan cerca. A Jill jamás se le olvidaría aquél asfixiante día de Mayo del 1998…

_**:::Flashback:::**_

_Jill corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos que conducían al despacho personal de Wesker, con una pila de documentos entre sus brazos. Cuando se detuvo ante la puerta en la que colgaba un cartelito en el que ponía "Capitán Albert Wesker", llamó con los nudillos varias veces. No obtenía respuesta, así que entreabrió la puerta lentamente llamando a su Capitán._

_El despacho estaba a oscuras, pero Jill sabía que no había nadie. Entró y dejó las carpetas y documentos sobre el escritorio. De repente, de una de las estanterías se cayó una hoja. Jill caviló sobre si debía recogerla o no, decantándose al final por la primera. Se agachó y recogió el papel, tratando de abstenerse a leerlo._

_Pero no pudo resistirse, a pesar de que lo único que llegó a leer fue "órdenes". Wesker irrumpió en el despacho sigilosamente, sin que Jill se percatar, y acorraló a la joven agente contra la pared. Wesker colocó sus manos a los lados de los costados de ella, que estaba entre avergonzada y asustada._

_-¿Nunca le han dicho que es de mala educación entrar en un sitio sin permiso, señorita Valentine?-le preguntó Wesker, con semblante serio._

_-Yo… Perdone, Capitán. Sólo quería dejarle los reportes que terminé de hacer y…_

_A Jill parecía costarle trabajo hablar. Sus mejillas estaban casi tan rojas como un tomate. _

_-Que no vuelva a ocurrir, Valentine-le advirtió Wesker, echándose hacia atrás y ahuecándose el pelo con ambas manos._

_Jill asintió y salió a toda prisa de allí. Un extraño calor le invadió el cuerpo entero, y no era por los treinta y seis grados que había de temperatura, si no por lo cerca que había tenido a Wesker. Porque, Jill reconocía que Wesker era un hombre muy atractivo, y si se le sumaba su aura misteriosa y las siempre presentes gafas de sol, era un playboy. "¿Pero qué dices, Jill? Es tu Capitán, que te recuerde", se dijo a sí misma en su mente a modo de reproche. Pero no era nada nuevo lo de pensar en Wesker de esa manera… Desde hacía ya tiempo, las piernas se convertían en mantequilla nada más verle. ¿Acaso le gustaba Wesker, en un sentido romántico? ¿Había aunque sea una ligera atracción hacia él? Quizás era algo más que atracción…_

_**:::Fin Flashback:::**_

Jill miró a Wesker disimuladamente, mientras él le seguía curando la herida. A Jill lo primero que el vino a la mente al verle fue que Albert Wesker había hecho un pacto con el diablo para no envejecer. Aquél hombre, cuantos más años pasaban, mejor estaba. "_Jill… ¿te estás escuchando a ti misma? No caigas otra vez en sus redes. No pued__es. Hazlo por ti..."_

Wesker se alejó de ella y se fue hasta una mesa de laboratorio, se lavó las manos y se las secó. Luego se remangó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta hasta los codos. Excella se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el pecho, acariciándoselo. Wesker se retiró de su lado y salió del laboratorio, sin echar cuentas de nadie. Jill se alegró de que se hubiera apartado de aquella víbora.

¿Tenía celos de Excella?

Wesker entró a su cuarto con una extraña sensación en el estómago. Hambre no era, porque él no sentía la misma necesidad de comer que una persona normal; una enfermedad, mucho menos. Su sistema inmunitario era inquebrantable. ¿Entonces… qué podía ser? Era la primera vez que se sentía tan desconcertado sobre algo. Y no le gustaba para nada.

Wesker agachó la cabeza y se percató del bulto que luchaba por salir de su pantalón. Frunció las cejas hacia abajo y sonrió de lado. Sabía muy bien a qué se debía su erección: el tener a Jill Valentine bajo su control, tan indefensa ante él. Su pequeña marioneta. El haberle tenido a su merced, abierta de piernas… La manera en la que ella se había sonrojado, como su piel de marfil había subido de temperatura con su tacto, o sus muecas doloridas o avergonzadas.

Ah, Jill Valentine le estaba proporcionando más satisfacción a Wesker de lo que ella imaginaba. Y él pensaba explotar aquél placer al máximo. Quisiera ella o no, claro. Gracias al P30, Jill iba a ser _el nuevo juguete de Wesker._

Pero, ahí estaba esa sensación de nuevo en su estómago. Albert comenzaba a irritarse, y no quería que aquello le arrebatara ese momento de satisfacción.

Wesker se deshizo de su camisa y la arrojó sobre la cama, e hizo lo mismo con los pantalones. Se fue hasta su cuarto de baño y se introdujo en la ducha. Accionó el agua caliente, que dejó fluir entre su torneado cuerpo.

"_Jill va a ser mía… Arrebataré a Redfield a su amada… Valentine tendrá __una oportunidad de seguir viva. Le dejaré que se haga esperanzas y, ya veré que hacer con ella"._

* * *

><p>Ya, ya lo sé, una actualización muy corta tras tanto tiempo . Y digo que lo siento de verdad, estaba bloqueada, y como me ocupo de varias historias a al vez, pues tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Y pido mil perdones, tenéis derecho a sacar los tomates (no seáis bruscos T.T)<p>

Agradezco mucho todos los reviews, sois un gran apoyo. Y ya sabéis, ¡con cada review que dejéis escribiré más! XD Prometo actualizar más seguido. Un golpe de inspiración divina me ha llegado…

PD:Lo sé, Wesker en este capítulo está un poco pervert XD Pero os aseguro que ha sido solo ahora…


	5. Let's Make a Deal

**Capítulo 5: **_Let's Make a Deal_

* * *

><p>Jill no hacía más que observar, absorta en sus pensamientos, a Excella y algunos científicos ir y venir de un lado a otro. Se recostó con cuidado en la camilla y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de aplacar sus nervios. Pero la cuestión era, ¿por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Por la cercanía de Wesker? ¿O por su lejanía? Wesker era el único al que conocía allí, o al menos, que creía conocer. Porque, en realidad, ¿qué sabía sobre Albert Wesker? Todo lo que había creído discernir de él se había esfumado en el Incidente de la Mansión Spencer.<p>

Pero, al fin y al cabo, le "conocía" más que al resto de personas que merodeaban por la instalación.

Estar tumbada, sin hacer nada, era un martirio. Una de las cosas que caracterizaba a Jill era su hiperactividad y curiosidad por saber cosas sobre lo que le rodeaba.

Jill siguió con la mirada a Excella, que sacó un maletín de aluminio con una pequeña pegatina de peligro biológico. Gionne se dirigió a una habitación próxima a la salida de la misma, mirándo a Jill por encima del hombro antes de entrar. Valentine agudizó el oído, sin lograr oír nada.

Se dio por vencida y se tumbó casi por completo. Un pequeño gemido de dolor escapó de entre sus labios, agrietados por el frío y con una pequeña herida de tanto mordérselo. Posó una de sus manos gélidas sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, liberando un suspiro. Giró sobre sí misma, poniéndose bocabajo y de costado en varias ocasiones durante unos largos cinco minutos. Cuando al final creyó estar empezando a relajarse, la enigmática voz de Wesker captó su atención:

-Parece inquieta, Valentine.

Ella no respondió. Le ignoró lo mejor que pudo. Wesker escrutó con la mirada, sin que ella se percatase, cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo que podían adivinarse tras el fino camisón.

-¿No quiere hablar conmigo?-insistió él, acercándose más a la camilla.

-¿A qué has venido, Wesker?-la voz de Jill sonó cansada y derrotada.

Él alzó las cejas, elevando las comisuras de los labios en una sonrisa leve.

-Que yo recuerde, puedo ir y venir cuando quiera. La "invitada" es usted, Señorita Valentine.

Jill se reincorporó y se giró para encararle.

-¿Invitada? Querrás decir prisionera-le corrigió ella, ganándose otra sonrisa autosuficiente de Wesker.

-Es usted quien no emplea los términos adecuados, Jillian-Wesker negó con la cabeza. Pareció recordar algo. Sacó una pequeña cartulina negra y se la tendió a Jill.

Ella miró el objeto ceñuda.

-¿Qué es?

-Ahora lo verá.

Jill lo tomó entre sus manos y lo leyó, horrorizada.

"Jillian Valentine

1974-2006

Jill fue un valioso miembro de la BSAA, y una valiosa amiga y compañera. Su valentía será siempre reconocida.

Se sacrificó para que hubiera un mundo mejor. Y gracias a ella, hay esperanza.

Siempre le querremos y añoraremos".

Ella se tapó la boca. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

-Por si le interesa, su compañero Christopher y la BSAA le han organizado un bonito funeral. De hecho, yo he estado presente-dijo Wesker.

El corazón de Jill se realentizó unos instantes. ¿Cómo que un funeral? ¿No iban a buscarle más? ¿Tan pronto le habían dado por muerta?

-Todos han dado un discurso, a cada cual más emotivo. He tenido que retener las lágrimas en más de una ocasión-comentó Wesker, su voz destilando sarcasmo en la última frase.

-…-Jill quería hablar, pero apenas brotó un leve balbuceo de su boca.

-Yo he estado a punto de dedicarte unas palabras… Pero, lo he pensado y me he dicho: ¿Para qué, si ahora convivo con ella? Puedo decirte lo que quiera y cuando quiera. ¿No es así, Jill?

Wesker tomó con suavidad y delicadeza la barbilla de Jill y le obligó a mirarle. Ella apenas mostró opsición alguna. Él se acercó a los labios de ella, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Jill entreanrió sus labios por pura inercia, sin ser consciente con total plenitud de lo que hacía. Wesker pareció indeciso ante la idea de si besarle o no. "_Wesker, contrólate. No muestres sentimiento alguno por ella", _le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Wesker le soltó y entrelazó las manos tras la espalda. Le miró durante unos segundos y suspiró.

-Valentine, sé que piensa que le tengo retenida para causarle daños, y le puedo asegurar que mis motivos están muy lejos de eso. Yo me portaré bien con usted si me obedece y es una buena chica. Al contrario, le aseguro que si me hace enfadar puedo ser cruel hasta límites insospechados. Así que, por su bien, ¿tratará de no oponer resistencia a nada y estarse quietecita?

Jill pareció ponderarlo durante unor instantes. Parpadeó con lentitud y le lanzó una mirada derrotada, agachando la cabeza.

-Así me gusta, Señorita Valentine. De seguir así, puede que esto se le haga más llevadero y podamos llegar a negociar sobre su libertad-decretó Wesker, poniendo una de sus manos enguantadas sobre el hombro de Jill.

Hubo un pequeño atisbo de esperanza en Jill, que alzó al cabeza de golpe.

Tras la etapa de negación y lucha, había llegado la de sumisión completa. Justo como Wesker pretendía.

-¿Tiene hambre, Jill?-le preguntó Wesker, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

A pesar de haberse doblegado a él, Jill tenía aun su carácter orgulloso.

-No-contestó Jill, en un hilillo de voz.

El rugido que emitió el estómago de ella le delató al instante. Wesker reprimió una sonrisa.

-Hum… Creo que debería comer algo, si no quiere morir por inanición. ¿Sabe que lleva cuatro meses sin comer? Es natural que tenga hambre-Wesker le miró, alzando las cejas inquisitivamente.

Jill suspiró y se bajó de la camilla, apenas sin fuerzas que le mantuvieran en pie.

-¿Comida china o italiana?

La pregunta de Wesker pilló a Jill desprevenida. Jamás pensó que le oiría decir algo semejante. Ella encogió los hombros.

-China, entonces. Ahora pediré la comida… ¿Algo en especial, Jill?

Ella negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Quién le iba a decir que un día comería comida china con su mayor enemigo.

-Vaya a descansar mientras llega nuestra cena.

Jill asintió. Trató de caminar, pero sus rodillas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Se sentía débil, y patética. Wesker, con un pequeño gesto galante, le tendió la mano. Ella sopesó si aquello era una broma o si de verdad le estaba ofreciendo ayuda.

-No muerdo, Jill.

La aludida le aceptó la mano y le miró unos instantes. Durante un momento juraría haber visto un pequeño atisbo del antaño Capitán de S.T.A.R.S.

*Flashback*

_Jill se acomodó la boina por enésima vez en la mañana, y volvió a mirar su reflejo en la cristalina agua de la fuente de la comisaría. Barry Burton rió por lo bajo y le dio una palmadita en la espalda._

_-Estás bien, Jill. Deja de toquetear la dichosa boina._

_Ella se giró y le dio un empujón, pero no le movió ni un mísero centímetro._

_-¿Cómo es el Capitán?-le preguntó Jill, con bastante curiosidad.-A parte de impuntual, claro._

_Barry esbozó una sonrisa._

_-Él no suele llegar tarde. Es un maníaco de la puntualidad y la disciplina-respondió Barry, soltando una carcajada.-Además, él es un poco estirado. Y estricto, sobre todo. Más frío que un témpano de hielo, te lo puedo asegurar. Pero es un gran Capitán. Sin él, ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí, ¿no?_

_Barry oyó un leve carraspeo tras de sí. Se puso lívido, y Jill, retuvo una carcajda._

_-Burton, apártese de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta-dijo la imponente voz del hombre rubio que había detrás de Barry._

_-Sí, señor…_

_Barry giró sobre sus talones y paso por al lado de Jill, deseándole buena suerte con la mirada._

_-Si no fuera por lo último que ha dicho de mí, ya le habría despedido._

_Jill sonrió. El rubio elevó las comisuras de los labios y enarcó una ceja._

_-Tengo la sensación de que no termino de caerle bien a mis subordinados-comentó él.- ¡Oh, qué maleducado soy! Permítame presentarme._

_Él se situó ante ella en un par de zancadas. Si de lejos imponía, de cerca intimidaba._

_-Albert Wesker, Capitán de S.T.A.R.S-se presentó él, tomando la mano que ella le había tendido con delicadeza. Posó un suave beso sobre ella._

_Jill se puso roja a más no poder. Wesker se irguió de nuevo y siguió sonriendo, con las cejas alzadas inquisitivamente._

_-¿Y bien…?_

_-Oh, perdone.-Jill se sintió estúpida durante unos instantes.-Soy… Soy Jill Valentine, a su servicio, Capitán._

_Ella hizo un saludo militar._

_-Descanse, Señorita Valentine. He oído hablar muy bien de usted._

_-Lo mismo digo._

_Wesker soltó algo parecido a una risa._

_-Permítame discrepar en eso. Dudo mucho que mi equipo le haya hablado bien de mí._

_-Créame, todos le aprecian mucho. Y será por algo._

_Wesker encogió los hombros. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la oficina de S.T.A.R.S. Él no pasó por alto las miradas furtivas que Jill le lanzaba cada tantos segundos. Después se mordía el labio inferior._

_Wesker analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Dedujo que le ponía nerviosa, lo que llevaba también a deducir a que, o le imponía mucho, o al contrario, le había atraído físicamente._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Jill recordaba aquello muy bien. Demasiado para su gusto.

En especial recordaba a aquella muchacha crédula e inocente que se enamoró tontamente de su atractivo Capitán.

* * *

><p>Hola, mis queridos lectores ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, que correspondería a la semana pasada u.u"<p>

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. What the jealousy do

**Capítulo 6: What the jealousy do**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Jill aguardaba impaciente a que Wesker regresara con algo de comida. Se hallaba en una de las dependencias de la instalación de Tricell, sentada en una pequeña mesa metálica. Por supuesto, había vigilancia por todos lados y medidas de seguridad para que ella no saliera corriendo. Claro, Wesker no era estúpido. Ni Jill tampoco. ¿Acaso Wesker se creía que iba a tragarse esa patraña del trato? Sabía a la perfección que iba a estar cautiva el tiempo que a él le viniera en gana, fuera obediente o no. Tampoco le terminaba de encajar lo de la comida china. Todo aquello era impropio de Wesker. Y de ella, por supuesto. Ambos estaban metidos en su papel: Wesker, como captor malévolo que finge sentir compasión por su rehén, y Jill, como la víctima con síndrome de estocolmo que aparentaba someterse a su secuestrador. Era todo teatro, al fin y al cabo.<p>

Eso sí: tenía hambre, y fuera mentira o no, esperaba que Wesker trajera algo de comer. Aunque tampoco estaba muy esperanzada. Porque, ¿de dónde sacarían la comida? ¿Tendrían una cocina? Hasta ahora, en todas las instalaciones de Umbrella en las que había estado, siempre con Chris, no habían hallado cocina alguna. A pesar de no ser Umbrella, Jil suponía que sería más o menos igual. Era una cuestión menor. No era momento de preocuparse por eso.

Jill analizó cada centímetro de la habitación. Era igual de lúgubre y monótona que el resto de la base, o lo poco que había visto de ella. Lo único diferente era la presencia de un armario lleno de libros y hojas sueltas, probablemente datos de experimentos y reportes. Se vió tentada a inspeccionar el contenido de la estantería, podría encontrar cosas de interés, como un mapa del sitio. Se puso en pie, dirigiéndose al estante metálico. Ojeó algunos de los papeles, sin llegar a entender gran cosa. Hasta que dio con una carpeta negra, cuyo contenido era un reporte de una tal Ada Wong, hablando sobre algo llamado "Las Plagas" y de un suceso en España. Se mencionaba en varias ocasiones al agente del Gobierno Leon Scott Kennedy, uno de los superviventes de Raccoon City. También hablaba de la pérdida de uno de los agentes de Wesker, Jack Krauser.

Jill cerró la carpeta y la dejó de nuevo en su sitio. Suspiró y regresó a la incómoda silla metálica en la que estuvo sentada minutos antes. Su estómago rugió implorando que comiese algo antes de morir por inanición.

-Veo que llego justo a tiempo, Jill.

Ella elevó la mirada y contempló extrañada a Wesker. No veía comida por ningún lado. _Quizás tenga a alguien que lleve y traiga sus cosas_, se dijo Jill.

-Te noto decepcionada. Esperabas que trajera todo un banquete, o al menos unos fideos, ¿no?-Wesker le miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Creí que eras un hombre de palabra-replicó Jill, con un deje sarcástico en su voz. Rodó los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma.

Wesker esbozó algo parecido a una pequeña sonrisa, un leve gesto altanero. Apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y miró a Jill con los ojos entrecerrados, ocultos tras las gafas. Ella le mantuvo la mirada, desafiante e imbatible. A Wesker no se le pasó ese detalle por alto. Ladeó la cabeza, y dijo:

-¿Acaso no sabe que es de mala educación hurgar entre las cosas de los demás?

Jill hizo un ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Wesker le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

-Dime, Jill, ¿sabes quién es Nicholai Ginovaef?-le preguntó él.

Ella se puso lívida al escuchar el nombre del mercenario ruso que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le dio en Raccoon City.

-Sí le conoces, ¿no?-Wesker tomó asiento frente a ella.-Verás, Nicholai lleva cierto tiempo trabajando para mí. Y he podido comprobar que no está en sus cabales…-suspiró. Inspiró profundamente y continuó:-Aunque es muy buen soldado, bastante disciplinado y eficiente. Si se le da lo que quiere, claro.

Jill le miró inquisitivamente, preguntándose a qué venía lo de Nicholai.

-Él sabe que te tengo cautiva, y ha mostrado un sincero interés en verte y hablar contigo. Pero como sabrás, nadie puede visitarte a no ser que sea Excella o yo. Y, me preguntaba si querrías verle-contó Wesker.-No para de preguntarme cómo estás.

Ella frunció el entrecejo y estuvo a punto de negarse, pero pensó que quizás podría ser su enlace hacia la salida. Como bien había dicho Wesker, Nicholai era un diamante en bruto si se le paga bien. Jill no tenía dinero, ni tampoco iba a vender su cuerpo, pero seguro que podría llegar a un trato con él en el que ambos saliesen beneficiados. Si tanto interés mostraba en ella, sería por algo. Aunque el ruso no era de fiar, ni mucho menos, pero podía sacar partido de la situación.

-Sí-respondió Jill finalmente.

-¿Sí?-replicó Wesker, algo sorprendido. Enarcó una ceja y le contempló durante unos instantes esperando que cambiase de opinión.

Ella asintió con vehemencia.

-Como quieras. Después le diré que venga a verte…-Wesker no sonaba del todo seguro.

A Wesker no le gustó aquello. ¿Por qué iba a querer ver a Nicholai? Ella no era estúpida, y sabría perfectamente lo peligroso que el ruso podía llegar a ser, pero parecía decidida. Tampoco terminaba de estar al tanto de las intenciones que Ginovaef tenía con respecto a Valentine, pero estaba convencido de que no era nada bueno. Wesker se levantó e hizo un gesto hacia uno de los soldados que había estado en la puerta durante todo el rato. Le dijo algo al oído que Jill no logró escuchar. El soldado asintió y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva al diablo.

-Jill, ¿por qué quieres verle?-preguntó finalmente.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Wesker alzó las cejas.

-Creo que… Tengo curiosidad por saber qué quiere de mí-respondió Jill, siendo sincera.-De lo poco que sé de él, es que no es ni atento y mucho menos alguien que se preocupe por los demás.

-Concuerdo contigo, Jill. Yo también quiero saber el porqué de su insistencia…-coincidió Wesker, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora. O al menos lo intentó. Sólo consiguió asustar un poco más a Jill.

Él borró su sonrisa al instante, dándose cuenta que aquello no era lo suyo.

-¿Si te enteras de qué quiere, me lo dirás, verdad?-sugirió Wesker, inclinándose hacia delante y mirándola de nuevo con determinación.

Ésta vez Jill no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Apartó el rostro y asintió. Wesker se echó para atrás, evitando sonreír a toda costa. ¡Cómo le gustaba el poder que ejercía sobre ella! Era su muñeca, tan susceptible, manipulable… Haría todo lo que él quisiera, sin rechistar. Empezaba a creer que el P30 no sería necesario con ella, aunque aun era pronto para decidir eso. Si seguía así, reconsideraría su suministración. Wesker no se había imaginado que ella fuera a rendirse tan pronto, aunque, conociéndola, tenía el presentimiento de que se traía algo entre manos. Pero por ahora lo dejaría estar, se limitaría a observarle de cerca, como había estado haciendo la mayoría del tiempo.

* * *

><p>-Deberías ser más precavido, Nicholai.<p>

El ruso bufó, rodando los ojos.

-Puede estar sospechando de lo que vas a hacer. Albert no es estúpido-insistió Excella, colocando los brazos en jarras.

-¿Entonces para qué me contrataste, preciosa?-dijo Nicholai, con su fuerte acento ruso recalcando las "r".

-No replicastes. Tú querías vengarte de ella, y yo quiero que se aleje lo más posible de Albert. Así de sencillo. Pero si te pones tan pesado, lo único que lograrás es que Wesker te mate, y si se entera de lo que tratas de hacer, te usará como conejillo de indias-argumentó Excella.

-¿Si se entera de lo que _yo_ trato de hacer? ¡Eres tú la que quieres eliminar a Valentine!

-Al igual que tú-rebatió ella.

-No, no quiero matarla-una macabra y perversa sonrisa ocupó el pálido rostro de Nicholai.

Excella alzó las cejas, haciéndose una ligera idea de lo que Ginovaef insinuaba. Había oído hablar de Nicholai múltiples veces, y entre los muchos adjetivos con los que se le definía estaban: "Sádico", "perverso", "loco", "psicópata" y "salido".

-Déjamela a mí, sé lo que he de hacer para que no vuelva a mirar siquiera a Wesker-sugirió Nicholai.

Excella suspiró. No terminaba de convencerle su plan, pero no había otra opción.

-Muy bien-accedió ella.- ¿Y cuánto me costarán tus… _servicios_?

Nicholai ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Bueno, tratándose de ti…-contempló el generoso escote de Excella, humedeciéndose los labios lascivamente.-…te costarán cincuenta mil.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par. Estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Nicholai alzó una mano en señal de que esperase un momento a que terminara de hablar.

-Aunque te parezca una barbaridad, créeme cuando te digo que es mucho menos de lo que habría cobrado en otras circunstancias.

Excella asintió con vehemencia.

-Bien, ¿y cuándo empiezas?

-En cuanto tenga la oportunidad de ver a Valentine.

-Y… ¿Qué le harás?

Nicholai sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.

Ella enarcó una ceja. Cogió su maletín metálico del suelo y lo abrió, dejando entrever varios fajos de billetes. Tomó uno de ellos, con la cantidad exacta de siete mil dólares. Se lo tendió a Nicholai, que lo aceptó gustosamente y lo guardó en el interior de su chaqueta verde militar. Nicholai se incorporó, con el rostro serio.

-Ha sido un placer hacer tratos contigo, Excella. Espero que nuestro _trabajito_ prospere rápido-se despidió él, tendiéndole una mano. Ella se la estrechó apenas unos segundos y después la retiró velozmente.

Nicholai giró sobre sí mismo y salió del despacho de Gionne, con una sonrisita triunfal en el rostro. Excella no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que iba a hacer sufrir a Jill Valentine...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos vuestros reviews :D No sabéis cuánto me alegro de ver que os gusta...<strong>

**Y, bueno, con respecto a ése último comentario: para gustos, colores. Ni mis fics ni yo somos un billete de quinientos euros como para gustarle a todo el mundo. El que te parezca cursi, sin sentido o que los personajes estén fuera de sí es tu mera opinión. Hay otras muchas personas a las que les encanta, y eso es mi mayor felicidad. Si a ellos les gusta que sea cursi, que ponga a los personajes de vez en cuando un poco OoC, que trate mal a Excella y la pareja de JillxWesker, es por lo que me guiaré. No puedo contentarlos a todos, pero hago lo que puedo. Así que, si lees pero no te gusta, tiene una solución muy sencilla; deja de leer. Y punto. Aunque de todas maneras, gracias por dejar tu opinión.**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PD: Quería comentar que he creado una página de fans en facebook para la historia, en la que avisaré de los nuevos capítulos, colgaré imágenes de JillxWesker entre otras muchas cosas más. El enlace de la página:**

** pages/I-Love-You/255461737922506**


End file.
